Destinado a ser
by Asterin
Summary: Tsukishima es un universitario que está buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir. Un chico que se alejó de todo aquello que alguna vez formó parte de su vida adolescente. Por los giros del destino, se encuentra con Kuroo Tetsurou, y como si estuviera destinado a ser, la convivencia con éste lo lleva al abismo del que había huido desde preparatoria.


**Notas:** Esta será una historia por partes. Ya desde hace un tiempo tenía muchísimas ganas de trabajar con fic KuroTsukki, y quiero que éste tenga un desarrollo progresivo para poder enfocar un poco más en la actitud de los personajes. Honestamente, me divierto mucho narrando a Tsukki (tal vez porque somos algo parecidos en ciertas cosas xD), y tal vez con esta historia se lleven algunos hechos impredecibles, quise darle un vuelco a algunas cosas y llevar a ambos directamente a su vida universitaria. Aprovechando que estoy libre de clases, empezaré a actualizar seguido los capítulos.

Tenía muchas ganas de sacar a relucir varios aspectos poco comunes de este par, así que a medida que avance la historia, puede que lo noten ^.^

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **¿Suertudo?**

Tsukishima Kei se encontraba mirando el techo, abstraído en el pensamiento de lo que haría con su vida a partir de ahora. Había empezado su carrera universitaria a finales del verano pasado, y fue capaz de conseguir una beca en la Universidad de Tokio dentro de la Facultad de Medicina. Vivía en un buen departamento que pudo conseguir gracias a toda la suerte acumulada en su vida –y a los contactos de Akiteru-. Pero de cualquier manera, esa suerte se había agotado.

Akiteru es editor, y trabajó un tiempo en Tokio mientras hacía una pasantía dentro de una importante editorial. Él trabajaba en el desarrollo de una revista científica, la cual se convirtió en un proyecto factible después de un año. Ese fue el empujón que lo llevó a trabajar un tiempo en América. Para esa fecha, Kei recién estaba obteniendo su beca, por lo que el apartamento que rentaba Akiteru pasó a ser suyo. Hasta ahora.

El lugar era céntrico, cómodo y de fácil acceso. Por supuesto más de una persona lo quería, y tuvo una suerte enorme de que su hermano pudiese recomendarlo al arrendador antes de irse, y así terminar obteniendo el lugar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el contrato que había hecho estipulaba casi 6 meses de residencia, la semana pasada el dueño convocó una reunión en donde habló con todos los inquilinos, y les explicó que vendería el lugar por razones justificadas.

Tenía que encontrar rápidamente otro sitio para vivir. Yamaguchi vivía demasiado lejos como para siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de irse a compartir un apartamento con él. Y no soportaría el hecho de que su insufriblemente-alegre-novio se la pasara dentro del lugar casi cada día.

Aunque el dueño del lugar les había avisado a todos con un tiempo prudente, no tenía muchas opciones. Y no sabía qué hacer tampoco. No podía depender de Akiteru de nuevo, ya había hecho mucho por él al negociar este lugar en principio. Además él no estaba en Japón, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer, de todos modos.

Empezó a buscar algunos anuncios en el periódico de nuevos lugares en alquiler. No conocía a nadie que estuviese buscando un compañero, y honestamente, él tampoco se sentía a gusto compartiendo su espacio con un completo desconocido.

No era por el hecho de compartir el lugar, ya que de igual forma él invertía la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Facultad, o en su defecto, en la biblioteca. Era por el simple hecho de que no se le daba bien el hecho de tratar con personas nuevas, mucho menos convivir con ellas. Sus habilidades sociales no son algo de lo que pueda estar orgulloso.

Por supuesto, no era idiota. Si no encontraba ningún otro lugar que fuese accesible para él, tendría que adaptarse a un compañero que estuviese dispuesto a aceptarlo en su departamento. Odiaba el hecho de pensar que podría compartir lugar con un desconocido.

El sábado de esa misma semana, ya que tenía una tarde libre, se dedicó a visitar la mayoría de los anuncios que había marcado en el periódico unos días atrás. No estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

Había empezado por los departamentos para una persona. En su mayoría, tenía que hacer un solo trayecto con diferentes escalas, salvo por uno o dos lugares que estaban algo alejados de los demás.

O los departamentos eran demasiado alejados de la Facultad, o no estaban en buenas condiciones, o superaban su presupuesto para el alquiler mensual. De cualquier manera, siempre había algo que no lo terminaba de convencer en cuanto a los lugares que visitaba.

Se le agotaban las opciones. En Tokio era muy difícil conseguir un lugar que cumpliera medianamente sus expectativas, sin desbancarse. Por esa razón, su anterior apartamento pudo haberlo considerado como un milagro en su momento.

Marcó con una X el último departamento en su lista, antes de empezar a sopesar la posibilidad a la que había estado huyendo todo el día: Un departamento compartido.

Como persona racional, anteriormente había marcado dos anuncios de personas que –desesperadas como él, supuso- estaban buscando un nuevo compañero; tal vez pudiese funcionar. Uno de ellos no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraba ahora, y la descripción del lugar no sonaba mal. Así que decidió tomar un autobús, dado que no tenía nada que perder.

Una vez frente al edificio, preguntó por el piso del apartamento que estaba descrito en el anuncio. Le indicaron que fuese escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto piso, hasta la puerta que viese al fondo del pasillo. Asintió, dio las gracias, y se puso en marcha.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando escuchó un ruido gutural casi desgarrador que provenía de unas bocinas, y que lo hizo reaccionar de un golpe debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Qué coñ…?

Se acercó un poco más y tocó la puerta, casi gritando un "¿Hola?"; y en ese momento la puerta se abrió para revelar a un chico de unos 1.75 metros de estatura con una camiseta negra desgastada y unas bermudas tan cortas que parecían ropa interior. No pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo con asombro –o desaprobación-.

No. No. Definitivamente no.

-Hey, ¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó el chico haciendo un gesto con su barbilla hacia el papel que Kei llevaba en su mano-. ¿Es por el anuncio en el periódico?

-Ah, sí –Dijo aclarando su garganta-. Pero creo que me equivoqué de lugar, disculpa las molest-

-No te equivocaste –Lo interrumpió-. Sí es aquí. Pero lo lamento, ya vino otra persona antes que tú. La habitación es suya ahora.

Nunca se había sentido tan agradecido en toda su vida.

-Oh, está bien. Gracias de cualquier manera –Quería largarse de allí. Rápido.

Se iba a empezar a dar la vuelta, cuando escuchó al chico hablar de nuevo.

-Aunque sé de otro lugar a unas pocas calles de aquí, si te interesa. Un chico puso el anuncio hace un par de días –Dijo el chico desaliñado, mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos.

Se giró hacia adentro y buscó un lápiz y papel. Garabateó rápidamente unas líneas en éste, y luego se lo entregó.

-Aquí tienes. Podrías ir y echar un vistazo –dijo mientras le extendía el papel con la dirección.

Ligeramente sorprendido, Kei lo aceptó. Más por condescendencia que cualquier otra cosa. No es porque estuviera verdaderamente interesado.

-Gracias –expresó educadamente, y el chico asintió en respuesta antes de volver a entrar a su departamento. Luego se volteó hacia las escaleras y empezó a bajar.

Qué día de mierda.

Después de ese extraño momento, se convenció aún más de que la convivencia con extraños no era una opción para él. Mucho menos con un sujeto como el de arriba. Jamás podría haber vivido con alguien así. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio para vivir, preferiblemente él solo.

Sin embargo, ese sujeto le había dado la dirección de otro lugar que al parecer estaba buscando a alguien para compartir departamento. Aunque no quería pasar de nuevo por un momento como el anterior. Pero el otro sitio que tenía anotado quedaba muy lejos como para ir esa tarde.

Se acababa el tiempo, y antes de darse cuenta estaba caminando hacia el edificio que el chico le había indicado en el papel. Era el último que podía visitar hoy. Un departamento de mierda más no iba a hacer mucha diferencia.

Se paró en frente del edificio color marfil con un cuidadoso acabado. Externamente, el sitio no lucía mal, al menos. De hecho, se veía decente. Pero nada de eso importaba si se iba a encontrar con un sujeto como el anterior. Aunque ya estaba aquí, así que antes de arrepentirse, después de comprobar la dirección otra vez, cruzó la puerta del edificio.

Subió a la segunda planta del lugar, como señalaba el escrito, y se paró frente a la puerta. Suspirando de cansancio, la tocó.

Nada.

-¡Ja! –Bufó para sus adentros, antes de empezar a voltearse para irse de allí. Definitivamente era un día de mierda.

Al dar media vuelta, vio plantado frente a él a un chico que lo miraba fijamente, con cierto interés. Era alto, de contextura musculosa, con una tez bronceada y un cabello negro anormalmente enmarañado de un lado. Sostenía una bolsa de supermercado en cada uno de sus brazos.

-¿Tsukishima? –preguntó el desconocido.

-¿Te conozco? –Inquirió el rubio.

El chico sólo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado arrogantemente, y Kei supo de inmediato en dónde había caído.


End file.
